Can't Change My Fate
by sOdAPopgrl133
Summary: The killing and gore. Headless beings, limbs, and more. The power, the bloodshed, everything is splattered in red. Will it end? They thought it was fine. I can seriously rhyme. (Lol, ignore that part.) That karma wouldn't hunt them down for long. They thought they were strong, but guess what? They were Wrong. Horror, Tragedy, Romance. Gore/ Violence. Story, Poetry, and Song.
1. Chapter 1

The price of evil is heavy for us all. It's over now, I've just hit a wall. But it hurts to know, that I was destined to fall. It's a nightmare drenched in scarlet and screams. However, I slept soundly each night, drowning the nightmares in my dreams. The Lady of El can't save me, from my pleas, from my mind, knowing of my countless lies. I cry... I outstretched my palm, pleading forgiveness for what I did wrong. I cannot flee, for It's too late, for all the tragedy and the hate. Other people just can't relate. I don't belong here, I can't change my fate...

(Aisha's POV)

I laughed psychotically as I rushed from roof to roof, twirling my axe-like staff casually in wide motions, imitating the action of slicing my victim's heads off. The wind was whipping my violet hair in my face as I rushed at an extreme speed, though my movements just a blur. My lilac eyes sharpened, staying fixed on my surroundings as I passed by._ The power, I've never felt more alive! No longer weak through kindness, but with the abilities of a demon itself._ I pet Petit Anger as it nudged at my shoulder; the first living thing I hadn't murdered on sight so far, before looking back at the road below. This had recently become my daily routine, causing terror and havoc through the middle of the night.

_Anyone who so much as look at me the wrong way will be sure that my weapon will be the last thing they see, and the last moment of their worthless life._ My thoughts were interrupted by a drop of liquid touching my nose. I gazed up at the sky slightly to see that it had darkened and was filled with haze, the glowing moon no longer evident beneath the thick clouds. The last slivers of moonlight retreated into the sky as the dominant darkness took its rightful place, creeping up and consuming all else. Not a single star could be seen, the thick pollution in the air seemed to suffocate them. The droplets began coming down at a more frequent pace, but I didn't care. _Why should I seek shelter?_

_Most people think rain was a cleansing thing in the sky that washed all their problems and mistakes away. What a laugh. They seem pretty hypocritical to me. Say something good about the rain, but run away into a warm, dry place._ But, I wasn't one of them. Rain made everything gloomy, cold, and depressing. That is the way I like it, and that's why it strengthens my already enormous power. I outstretched my arms and grinned, the water seeping through the little clothes I had on, chilling my bones and making the fabric cling onto my bare skin. The small drizzling became pouring over time and the sky lit up occasionally.

_Looks like there'll be some thunder and lightning~ The weather couldn't be any more perfect. _The clouds rumbled and growled ferociously and the noise built up, echoing into the night. Streaks and veins of lightning like the wicked branches of a tree could be seen farther away, momentarily lighting up the night, before hastily fading away. Thunder clapped and created a chorus of deep, eerie sounds. I leapt down from a roof, flexible as a cat, before peering at my reflection in a nearby puddle. Wispy side-bangs swept over and covered a large portion of my face, yet showing my cat-like pupils. Two ribbons fixed two pigtails in place which were now stuck down like glue from the rain. A small top with a cross decoration covered my chest, but showed all of my flat stomach. My skirt, which seemed more like a flimsy piece of cloth were attached to garter belts which snaked down my legs and converting into mid-thigh boots, which looked like insanely long stockings. Silver crucifixes dangled from them like key chains. Magenta belts encircled my skirt and legs while my shoes were like flickering white fire, tinged with purple. Sleeves with dark inscriptions and white frills connected to my all-important choker. The color scheme was primarily dark purple, silver, and magenta, also, the way I like it.

I examined my choker in adoration, taking special attention towards the Dark El wedged into the hollow of it._ I remembered how this granted me increased darkness powers. But of course, my demon bat Anger had granted my powers, and this outfit to me. _My reflexion became ruined suddenly. Not because of the rain, but as if on cue, a puny girl about 8 emerged from her house in front of me, and I no longer saw myself, but a little girl with angelic blue eyes and feathery blond (blonde?) hair. She stared back at me with those huge, innocent eyes. "Why are you outside in the rain, miss? You could catch a cold and get sick. The thunder and lightning is scary. There are monsters out there..."

A wave of revulsion came over me like the dark abyss of an ocean. It mad me sick._ I don't want to look at this "defect" any longer. _Before the girl could even scream, I swung my staff with one swift motion, before a woman, probably her mother, ran out of the house. It was too late,_ I was aiming for the child, but why not kill the woman as well? _I severed her head from the rest of her body. Sweet, scarlet blood splattered all over my ivory, porcelain face and I rubbed the thick blood between my fingers.

_There. Out of sight, out of mind. _The little girl screamed bloody murder and sprinted to the woman's side, before collapsing on the dead woman's chest, crying out violently in sobs, her eyes blood-shot, and nose red, sniffling uncontrollably._ Serves her right for getting in my way. _"Mommy?...Mommy?! P-please! Come back! You're all I have... Daddy isn't here, stay alive for me, and daddy... No... MOMMY!"

She sobbed even louder and clutched her mother's hand, while I was enjoying the show. _Now you've made her suffer, excellent. I'll let this one live and be scarred forever. Who knows? maybe she'll commit suicide from loneliness._ I quickly wrote one last message in the mother's blood. I AM THE MONSTER before, withdrawing from the dead body, and disappearing into the night.

**The rest of the Elgang: You're sick and demented!**

**Me: No, I'm just making a quality horror and tragedy story, duh. Besides, It's Aisha's fault. She killed the mom and made the little girl cry.**

**Everyone but Aisha: Glares***

**Aisha: Hey! She made me that way. Besides, It won't be just me, the other characters are-**

**Jewel: Rose! Obtain the Spoiler! Rose tackles Aisha to the floor***

**Me: Thanks Jewel and Rose. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this morbid story and how I made it more original than my last story, which, I apologize for not updating, but spending time on this:P Just mixing it up and experimenting. Also, I haven't ever done a story, poetry, and song piece combined, so I hope you like how it turns out. (They will be incorporated later) Please review and tell me what you think or whether or not I should continue, any suggestions, etc. Also, Please F&F. Later~**


	2. Chapter 2

(Rena's POV)

Rena! Don't go, you're not yourself. You don't know what you're doing!"

I slapped Amelia's hand away in disgust. _Pathetic. She thinks that words are going to "save" me, and that I'm just going to crawl back to the Elders and plead for mercy? This girl's got another thing coming._

"Enough, you're wasting my time. I'm well aware of what I'm capable of, and what I'm doing. You don't know me. You're just like the others, incapable of change, always thinking there's "good" in everyone and that we'll just change with a bit of "help. Well guess what? You don't know me. I'll never change and if you dare cross me again, I'll be sure to break your arms without hesitation."

Amelia backed away, her eyes filled with horror. She lowered her bow and arrow, before approaching me once more, one step at a time. _Closer...closer._ I flexed my arms and grinned,

"I warned you already. You were lucky, but not this time."

My face contorted as my neck tilted abnormally sideways as I dared her to take another step. A purple aura encircled my body and my grin grew larger by the second, my eyes wide with intense hunger. I flexed my fingers impatiently.

"Take another step, I dare you..." I whispered, looking down at my boots, my insane facial expression hidden from her view.

Then, she took another step. That was all it took. I lunged for her like a rabid animal out hunting, and she cringed at my crazed eyes, unable to move from my hasty movements. I clenched my fingers roughly around her right arm and she violently thrashed about, a struggling and pitiful worm. My iron grip tightened and her face was fatigued, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, trying to slip away.

"R-Rena, I want to help you. Don't do this, I can still feel the real you fighting for control in the inside." She struggled to rasp out, unsure where her words were going to lead the conversation. I stared intensely, straight into her eyes with my piercing emerald ones, they sharpened.

"I guess I should reconsider this. I have a bit of time on my hands. I'll answer questions, after all, you can't flee from me, Amelia. You are in my grasp, you can't run away, you can't run for the village, where it's safe... from me, and don't be such a fool. There was no "real me." I have been like this the whole entire time. You were all too naive to realize. If I did have a formal kind self, it would have been consumed by now, killed. There, satisfied? I'm done answering your pointless questions. This marks your end."

I didn't say a single word after that, replying only by tightening my grip even further. I constricted her limp arm as if my own was a boa constrictor binding up it's prey, as I felt her quickening pulse from panic. Gradually, the circulation in her blood slowed, her arteries and veins trying to contract, to no avail. The blood pumping throughout squeezed through, working hard, only to have me limit them. The force became much too great, and one of the burst. Amelia screamed in pain and agony, desperately trying to clutch her arm and endure it, lessen the blood loss. She continued to thrash like a dying fish without oxygen despite the fact that she was leaking blood and it shot everywhere, tainting the grass and soil a deep crimson.

The roots deep inside the Earth eagerly sucked up the blood's moisture and the ground remained red, perhaps until rain came back once again to wash away the impurity. Blood reached my face and I wiped the blood all over my palm as if it was some sort of lotion, admiring it's texture. Amelia's face grew paler by the minute and her movements slowed until she began to stop, her arm hanging limp with blood running down her wrists.

"But I'm not done yet, good friend."

She braced herself for another wave of excruciating pain as I grabbed onto her injured arm, and applied shattering force to the center of it, in the opposite direction. It's functions not being able to bend the other way, it became difficult to break and I grimaced, applying maximum force for desirable results. She shrieked and screeched all the while.

"You were simply asking for it Amelia, to chase after me even here, after a barrier had been created to specifically banish, and repel me from the rest of the Elven tribe. I don't know what you see in me that makes you so persistent, but soon, that will change. Not even the Elders can help you now. It's a pity that I'll have to break your arms to the point that it can't be mended by nature magic. I can imagine your passion, joy, childhood, was all about archery, I can imagine how important it is in your life, and I will be taking it away from you."

She managed to speak up, in the quietest voice, only an Elf's acute hearing could hear.

"N-no, please, don't break my arms Rena. Archery really is that important to me. You're right, it is my childhood, but it's yours too! I remember like it was yesterday...you had taught me archery, along with Lime. We would have so much fun together, laughing... smiling. You made me into what I am today. A Grand Archer, and as for Lime, a Wind Sneaker, just like you. Don't those memories mean anything to you, Rena? The real you that I'm positive is still there? Would you destroy your own self?"

I looked down at her with major disdain, "The answer is no. They don't. Memories from the past mean nothing to me now. Let my childhood memories be soiled. Let me destroy my own self. JUST LET ME GO. I'LL BREAK YOUR ARMS SO THAT YOU'LL JUST !"

My voice rose dangerously higher and higher as I was consumed with rage.

"Nature Force!"

My hands instead of feet began to illuminate a bright, intense red, completely different from the green that symbolized harmony with nature. _Fuck nature, the red stands for my pain and rage..._ My physical strength drastically increased as the power surged through my entire palm. With one last vital effort, I brought both her arms down.

SNAP!*

Amelia screamed for the last time, before whimpering quietly. A sickening grinding sound of strong, thick bones could be heard throughout the empty forest. Birds flew away at the sound as it grew eerily silent after. Her bone had shattered messily and jagged pieces of outer bone and marrow littered the interior. Pieces of flesh had been easily punctured by the sharp material, jutting out and the hung like meat on a hook. It was a beautiful compound break. Normally, before that is, I would have been repulsed. The revolting scene and overpowering stench of flesh and meat instantly made me sick. But now... I enjoyed it.

"I bet you're suffering right now, pleading for mercy, unable to forgive me and wish you could have revenge."

With one flick of my wrist, I threw Amelia to the floor and she landed with a thud. Helpless and vulnerable, dirt and bacteria welcomed themselves into her wounds, sticking to her flesh like adhesive. I saw her lip quiver as if she was saying a prayer or incantation. She looked up, for the final time with difficulty, her eyes watering. Not with rage, sorrow, but kindness and forgiveness? Amelia shook her head and smiled softly, her eyes shone.

"No, you're wrong. It is I who is feeling pity for your future. Despite all the wrong you have done, I have great hope in which when your time has come for judgement, the Lady of El will look past you wrong doings and to who you truly are. I do know who you are, Rena, or at least who you were. You where strong, kind, a leader. You lit up the way and inspired us, Rena, you were our savior YOU were like a mother to us all. I'm a treasure hunter, but never in my life had I seen someone as valuable as a friend like you. Bright and rare. Never forget that...I forgive you."

I backed away and blocked her words from entering my thoughts. My eyes trying to hide the deep shock I was feeling at the moment. They then filled up with tears, tears of anger and resentment. _Fuck you for making me feel this way... _I examined her near-lifeless face. It was at peace, her eyes closed and being one with nature. Light seemed to filter around her and make her glow like an angel from heaven, like a treasure. I then fled from the forest, nothing else was of value here. I sprinted away, abandoning Amelia and letting death grasp her from blood loss. I didn't dare to look back at her face again.

**Everyone but Amelia: Sobs violently* Why Amelia... Why... Glares at me***

**Me: This is all just part of the story. To make a good horror and tragedy, it as to be like this. You have to understand guys, and you have to admit, the last farewell words of friendship I wrote were just beautiful... ;-; Anyways, if you thought this chapter was just touching and awesome as well, please review, and F&F~ Also, thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites especially RubyCrusade^^ Until next time!~**


	3. Chapter 3

(Eve's POV)

Do not say another naive word, for this is just absurd.

Maybe I should slash your mouth, so you won't say another word.

Or gouge your eyes, and stab your pupils? Your vision to be blurred?

Would you like me to stab a spear, into your fragile lung?

Would you like me to cut and gut, your insolent, lying tongue?

Better yet, lodge shards of glass, into your puny brain.

Then move on to the rest of you, and rip and consume your vein.

I grind your bones, and give you sprains, your expression filled with pain and strain.

Your blood creating a marvelous stain, like a red Champaign, perhaps even crimson rain.

Your life source, your energy, and soul, here for me to drain.

With my spear, and with my chain, your body I would have slain.

I am ruler, I am supreme, I am the one to reign.

I reply, "I am not mad, nor am I sad.

There is no good, nor is there bad.

Those are all characteristics, meant to express

I cannot show emotion, I am a Nasod, nothing less.

Where is your distress? The grief you cannot suppress.

Unless... you progress, into success. You cannot confess, that you are incorrect.

Let us be formal, my name is Eve. From Altera, I took my leave.

All of my people, I began to deceive, because I believed that I could achieve,

My ultimate goal...

It is amusing that now you begin to run.

How rude, I'm not over yet, I'm not done.

You bring something to your head, not me, is that a hand gun?"

I snatch the gun away, it seems as if it chances of survival are zero to none.

"Why commit suicide when the** fun** has just begun?"

My face without a single trace of emotion, I gave chase to my victim, a young girl whose dear "friend" as these people call it, had been slain by my hand. _He should be grateful to die by my royal hand, and so should this naive girl._ All his nonsensical words still ringing in my head, giving me a throbbing headache like pliers clamping down on my head. _I'm mad? Clearly, she had been misinformed. Nasods are incapable of the emotion. Perhaps I should get that through to her thick skull. In literal terms._

I summoned a Nasod spear and threw it like a javelin towards my victim. It missed her head just barely as he ducked, a lock of hair sliced off from the blade, her life seemingly flashing before her eyes. I growled and continued to pursue her. I shouldn't be giving chase, after all, she is no threat to me. But she kept talking and disobeying my commands and that deserved a severe punishment. _What an eye sore!_

I continued to throw spears at her, but they kept missing. _How is my accuracy off?! Enough, I am done, my patience has run out._ "Junk Break." A giant drill appeared in my hands with dangerously sharp, rotating edges within target range. I was sure I had won, thinking about the flesh being ripped off with the edges burrowing into her body as she coughed out blood and organs on the spot. But no blood had appeared.

"Coward. Face me at once." I commanded, but the girl was nowhere to be seen.

I searched for her, taking my time, after all, her death was still in my grasp, I could almost hear the blood-curdling screams. _I shall leave no survivors... None ... You can run, but you cannot hide from me._ My eyes shifted position as the girl scrambled past me, stumbling over various corpses. She screamed and cried shouting "help, help." But who is there to save her? They are all dead.

She constantly shifted directions, desperately searching for a route that was not completely ablaze. Everywhere she looked, there was flame, embers danced in her pupils, her sanity drastically plummeting. I smirked. Found you. I raced for the kill, eager to nail her right in the eye, as I had her cornered in a bloody, dark alley way. It was "fun" tormenting with you, really, it was. But now, it is **Game. Over. **

"Explosion Impact."

I pulled out a Nasod whip equipped with artillery and bombs and outstretched it flailing at her, the whip came in contact with such force at the back of her head, she was slammed downwards, her face smashing head first into the ground. A nearby jagged rock happened to conveniently be there and her forehead landed right on it, her skull almost splitting into two. I looked at her back to see blood seeping from her shoulder blades, and it seemed as if they were just barely intact. It looked as if a tiger had mauled her. I looked down in disdain into her quivering eyes as she shook and cried out,

"Toma!"

Dark goggles slid off of her forehead as she scrambled to acquire them, her fingers reaching out. Before she could grab them, I slammed my foot upon her hand and she cried out once more as I grinded my high-heels into her nimble fingers. Her eyes narrowed at me as she muttered weakly, staring straight at me with her olive-green eyes.

"Give them back, he made them for me. This is all I have left of him you monster."

She spat at my face, and I wiped her saliva away from my cheek. I raised my hand and slapped her face in return, the girl's eyes were filled with tears of surprise as her face jerked sideways, before I kicked her repeatedly. She coughed spasmodically all over her white tank top which was already covered in soot and ash, but continued to reach for the goggles. I kicked it away from her reach and stomped on them and she winced every time I drove my sole into them as if she was feeling pain despite it was from another thing, an inanimate object.

"Do not dare defy me, and absolutely, do not touch me."I said coldly, pressing down harder.

She slowly reached for her tool belt. _What is she planing on doing now?_ before she hurled something straight at my face. With my viper-like reflexes, I caught the item and examined it. The concoction was a toxic green colour and very hazardous in appearance. It bubbled and I whiffed it lightly, only to have a slight searing sensation near my nose and eyes.

"Looks like you failed to kill me. Not as if this liquid could do the job."

I poured it all over her bloodied fingers and her flesh immediately caught fire and became eaten away, before the fire subsided, leaving a raw-looking arm. She did not even look in pain, just with faded hope and drowning with despair.

She replied, "If I die, and I know I will, at least I had tried to avenge my best friend. Toma, I'm sorry that I couldn't save or avenge you, but I tried, and at that, I have no regrets..."

She took out another thing from her tool belt. I tensed up, ready for what was to come, when she took out a strawberry cream lollipop.

"Life is sweet, I might as well make the most of it while it lasts, which won't be long anyways..."

She trailed off, as if fond memories entered her mind. I said nothing, but my expression gave it away. It showed disgust, anger, hatred as I yanked the lollipop away and crushed it with my fist. _3...2...1..._ BOOM* The bombs had been set off, and I retreated backwards, just a bit. Smoke made the images hazy, and as the last of it cleared off, I came back to see the results. Empty. The alleyway was empty.

_WHAT?! How is there not a trace of her body?! She could not have escaped in her dire condition._ I screamed with rage in frantic pursuit of her, randomly setting off spears in every direction, some piercing the ground, and some on dead bodies, which already were pincushions, or voodoo dolls in appearance. Then I spotted her, and I roared, unable to stay in control, before quickly putting on that famous poker face; the one that deceived everyone from the beginning. But she was not alone. Another girl with ivory skin, pink eyes and long pink hair appeared to be carrying her. I scanned her for more detail as to the fact that there was an "?" over her information and identification. A large red jewel much like my blue one was proudly displayed on her forehead and on each side of her head were pink horns.

As for her clothes were a light pink choker, and dangling from it on a gold chain was a smaller replica of the gem on her forehead except it was centered on her chest and served as some sort of pendant, and lastly, an elegant red, white, and pink dress trimmed with white frills, stripes, and intricate patterns. The horns and jewel had given it away. This was a upperclass Nasod, and it interested me greatly.

"I assumed that I had-" I hesitated and did not finish the sentence and started again in a more calm and regal tone. "Who are you and what is your status to be interfering with my work?"

She did not reply and showed no fear, but calm. As expected of a Nasod."

The mysterious Nasod glided away, away from the town, and into the forest. I chased after her, eager to get this over with. All of this chasing was boring me. I hurled spears at specific points on her body that would paralyze, but not quite kill her. She still hadn't replied to my questions yet, and I wanted them to be answered, even if it meant by force. She dodged them gracefully, but her expression was alarmed at my actions, and she glided higher into the air and faster away from me. You will not leave my sight.

"Queens Throne!"

My surroundings brightened from a shockwave and in small yellow font HELLO WORLD, FULL GENERATE MODE START appeared. I felt my power being amplified and my Nasod Battle Units Moby and Remy hovered around me, now equipped with extra spears for deadlier attacks. Sharp black wings in the shape of long thorns sprouted from my back allowing increased mobility and an endless glide for a fixed duration. Making sure I would get the most out of this high-risk skill, I made sure that the MP wouldn't go to waste and I immediately caught up to the Nasod. She gasped, surprised by my enhanced form. While in mid-air, I casted a bazooka and shot the missile directly at her and the projectile identified her and locked on, leaving her defenseless.

"Hornet Sting."

Somehow, she was not surprised nor frightened as the missile honed in on her.

"Charon, Persephone! Assault Spear!" She cried.

"Yes, my lady."

Two Nasods materialized in thin air. One was a male with a mask and suit covering his entire body and the other was a female with a maid's dress, gloves, and combat boots, also with a gem pendant and a headband. Charon and especially Persephone stared menacingly back at me with an enormous spear in hand and hurled it at the missile. The power of both skills seemingly equal, they countered each other and exploded, blue fire meeting red and the remains rained down to the forest floor. The girl continued to run with the injured one tightly in her arms and her face began to show deep worry. Interesting power. Finally, the Nasod was cornered as I felt a familiar sense of deja vu, but still, she did not show any fear.

"I advise that you answer my questions first before I kill the both of you. Perhaps if you answer fast enough, your death will be less painful." I lied.

"How can I believe such a thing if you had severely abused this wonderful child? I do not want to fight, neither do I want to answer you. It simply is not worth it, neither is letting this girl die of blood loss. Now do not follow me, or there will be some unfortunate complications."

I glared at her with anger. "Unfortunate complications? Do not make me laugh. You are no threat to me, not even your impressive assistants can beat my performance. You had enough time to speak, now DIE! Iron Scraps!"

A series of sharp metal fragments emerged from my body in every single direction. The harmful debris headed for her, not giving her enough time to retaliate.

"Atomic Shield!"

Just as the fragments were about to lodge into the both of them, Nano drones came out in different places and weaved an aura into the air around the Nasod. They generated some sort of shield and the iron scraps bounced off, leaving the Nasod without a scratch. She was composed as she brushed fake dust off her clothes. Yet another Nasod appeared accompanying the girl with similar appearances as I, except my clothing was black and magenta, and hers were white and magenta with Nasod Battle Wings and a celestial crown.

"Thank you, Q-PROTO_00 for coming to my aid. Let us take this girl for treatment shall we?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Do you think I will just allow you two to escape? You must burn, like the rest of them." I said as they turned away.

"...Will you do the honors, Proto? It is depressing to have me hurt this fellow Nasod, but I am sure that you will not mind."

"My pleasure."

Proto turned to me and stared back with her half-lidded eyes.

"I am the ancient Nasod type Code Q-PROTO_00 As you may know, and the other girl is the Ancient Nasod Princess Apple. She dislikes fighting, unlike myself, who is hard-wired for combat. According to my data analysis, you are no threat to me."

"And neither are you, in my eyes. For you shall fall under the name of Eve, the Nasod Queen." I smirked and went in fighting stance, as she did,_ Code Nemesis against Code Nemesis? This shall be interesting..._

**Me: Woo! Done! Finally! I think this is the longest chapter of this so far:) I'm sorry if you were confused, the girl in the beginning is Echo who is referring to Toma. The setting is a burning town at nighttime. Also, sorry for the extremely long three-hundred word poem OAO and I promise I'll put more gore and stuff some time.**

**Everyone: Yep, she has a rhyming problem now. And when are the rest of us going to be in the story! :I.**

**Me:Oh, you will, along with some NPC's and Epic NPC's added to the mix^^ and I just really like to rhyme as much words as I can. Readers, If you did enjoy this chapter thank you!~ In addition, I would like to thank you guys for taking the time to read this and for all the reviews, favorites, and follows for both my stories:D. Please R&R and F&F. I will make an effort to update the next chapter quickly. Laterz~**


	4. Chapter 4

(Aisha's POV)

After I retreated, I spun in a full three-sixty to get a good look at my surroundings. _No undesirable attention? Good, I prefer it that way._ Moments later, I readied myself to teleport away from this desolate village, only to have a stray sword fly right past my ear. My face filled with newfound interest, I hardly flinched, watching as the sword almost made a whizzing sound, dancing through the air as if it was a sonic arrow and the sound reverberated in the air, before silencing just as quickly as it traveled, sticking to a nearby house. Slowly approaching the weapon, I gripped it tightly and released it from the confines of a house and scrutinized cautiously to capture every single intricate detail. The blade was a near arm-length ivory colour near the edges with a center of deep red, similar to a flame, and strange inscriptions and symbols were vertically aligned on the scarlet part etched in gold. As the blade reached the hilt, it crossed in a diamond-like fashion centered with a red gem, and banking down into an obsidian handle, before returning into the peculiar diamond formation.

A sadistic, deranged grin appeared on my lips, turning up the corners of my mouth, just slightly, as I shifted directions to face a possible opponent. Several more swords darted past a few seconds after, my grin getting broader. Eyes filled with hunger for bloodshed and onslaught, they grew wider with my smile, as I fervently twirled my hatchet shaped staff and swung it occasionally as if it were a baseball bat. I wet my lips with my saliva almost tasting the vermilion coloured blood. But what I wasn't really expecting was a red blur barrel-rolling past me and smashed into the ground. The middle-aged man brushed the dirt off his red uniform, and spat blood, tainting the grass crimson. Dirt and numerous cuts were on his forehead and he ran a hand through his entangled brown hair.

_Eh, he already looks as if he's at his threshold. Of course I could end his life rather easily, but it seems as if someone had already beaten me to the punch._ The man collapsed to the floor and panted heavily, attempting to tend to his wounds and catch his abnormal breathing, oblivious of my presence. _I'll let him die by the person whoever beat him up,_ I decided. Ready to teleport once more, I heard a faint whisper. _Sword Fall...?_ Or was I just imagining things. I shrugged before Anger hissed angrily in a high-pitch shriek, flapping his wings wildly and emitting a vibration wave.

_Move my princess, danger is approaching your beautiful face._ I scoffed and covered my ears slightly at the noise and readied for this so-called "danger." Sure enough, several more waves of skull-impaling objects hailed from the sky at a horizontal direction, straight at me. My eyes sharpened in intense concentration as I dug my palms into the soil and with one bend of the arms, willed my muscles to flip my entire body backwards, missing the first blade by inches. _One._ The next was approaching at the speed of light, and I sprung up in the air once more and cart wheeled, catching the blade in my hand as I began the evasive maneuver. _Two._

Using the sword, I deflected the third and metal clashed with metal, sparks flying everywhere, before discarding both swords and leaving me empty-handed. _Three._ I was having way too much fun with this short-notice agility test, getting into hand stand position, I spun into a three-sixty and kicked the last sword away, launching itself into the ground, and I stood up, brushing my hair nonchalantly out of my face as if the astounding gymnastic feats were little to nothing. _Anddd four._ Anger comically stood (floated?) by with a scoring sign in his fangs. Ten! I bowed going along with the wacky theme before smacking the swords away with my staff as if they were rubbish and putting on a serious face, throwing away my game face.

_ Kay. Who the hell summoned those towards me? Are they asking for a challenge, no, a death wish? Well, guess bitches wanna throw their lives away today._ I listened more intensely, trying to pick up the slightest sound that could be causing a disturbance. Finally, I could hear dull war cries gradually coming my way. Explosions, swords clashing, and the flickering of fire could be heard. _I wonder why I couldn't hear such a thing before._ _Oh, well. I guess I'll join the party. After all, being on-time is lame. It's all about being fashionably late now._

I deviously grinned and ran only for a little while before a full-blown warfare came into view. Blurry colors of people, explosion marks, and ice fragments littered the ground as I kicked a snowflake crystal and patches of flame away. Before I could even introduce myself to the lovely party and crash it, I randomly summoned a Hell Stone, blocking different elemental runes, and_ ice fireballs? Can't be..._ A girl came into view and I took two steps back in surprise._ Is it...? Yes, it is..._

Her full face came into view, a head of purple hair, front bangs, and twin curly bun ponytails. Clad in heavy metal armor of silver, blue, and gold, but truly a mage in disguise, The Velder Royal Guard's Ice Princess, Noah. She strayed away from the battlefield, approaching me, eyes filled with curiosity.

"Who are you?"

_Wow, she doesn't remember me after I merely changed jobs and appearance. I thought in disgust, not even able to respond._ I didn't even feel the need to explain to her that I was Aisha, and if she remembered me. _It's all remnants of the past after all._

"I am your opponent." I managed to say, still a bit shocked.

"So be it."

Noah hurled fireballs, (excuse me, iceballs) in my direction and I leaped into the air and propelled myself countered with void balls of my own. Ice and darkness clashed together and exploded, whereas the both of us skidded backwards, landing safely.

"Not bad."

"Eh."

We both blindly charged at each other, I was eager to wrap things up quickly and cleanly, _surprising, no?_

"Frost Step!"

"Dark Cloud!" I rose my palm into the air and casted a noxious, viridian poison haze around the area where I was standing. _That should do it. This idiotic excuse for a mage should be poisoned and dead after this skill ends._ I watched nearby as the toxic gases wafted throughout the area, seeping through cracks in windows and door frames. Unfortunately for the civilians hiding away from the full-out combat war, the dark chartreuse green mist went through the doors, causing a dozen people to hack and cough through the window. I watched as an old man collapsed and died instantly, his fragile lungs not able to rid of the fatal cloud. A woman coughed violently, non-stop until she spat out blood onto the stained glass.

She stumbled outside like a zombie and convulsed, vomiting cimmerian blood, before collapsing into a heap of other hindrances who interfered with the battles and attempted to stop the mayhem. Another dozen stepped out from their homes, gasping for fresh air but outside was where I summoned the cloud, they were not able to escape from its clutches either. The smoky substance chased after them and grabbed their arms, legs and entered their nostrils. Faces pale and pupils rolling up so that only the white part could be seen, as they constricted their throats and wheezed before dying along with the rest of them. _Weak._ At the same time, Noah casted a spell that summoned ice to her feet, neutralizing the Dark Cloud. Snowflakes and permafrost appeared at her feet and she menacingly glared at me as if she was some sort of threat or intimidation.

"Why'd you do that?! Leave the citizens out of this, or I'm afraid I'll have to defeat you with my ice powers. You're strong, but might as well run now, your evil magic is no match for my completely fire-proof ice!"

I yawned and stretched like a cat for effect.

"Yeah, yeah, you're all talk, Noah. Now let me kill you so I can move on to the rest of my opponents."

She flinched as if,_ How did she know my name?_ and started sweating, which only fed my fear-eating bravado.

"Don't Screw with me! Ice Circle!"

Crystallized ice gyrated around her wildly, and expanded, knocking me back. Tch. The snow grazed my body and a chill ran down my spine as the below zero temperatures came in contact with my bare skin. The skill launched me into the air, and I smirked, teleporting away.

"Magic Missile!"

Noah performed a downward slash. A glowing blue magic missile came out from the tip, locking onto its target, moi. Grimacing, I teleported repeatedly, again and again until I deciphered the pattern and sprinted in circles as the missile followed in hot pursuit, but unable to even touch me.

"Cyclone!"

A purple gust of wind buffeted my hair and dragged me backwards as I rose my arms and tried to shield my face. Noah just watched casually as she "brought me down to her feet." _Please, Aisha. Stop going easy on her._ I turned my head into a disturbing almost ninety degree angle and grinned, widening my eyes. She made the terrible mistake of running up to me. _You want flashy skills and PAIN? I'll give them to you all right, weak bitch._ I ran up to her,

"Bat Anger."

I twisted my staff and flicked my wrist to summon an Angor and a black and white bat flew out and latched onto her. Angor viciously bit and chewed at Noah's flesh until deep marks and flesh was slurped off, I called Angor off before it exploded because I wasn't quite done yet.

"Hell Stone."

A stone from hell dropped from the sky and landed on her back, beginning to rotate. The giant jagged stone drilled and burried into her and she screamed as her flesh was shredded off. The daunting russet coloured eye seemed to laugh like a vulture at her cries in pain before it faded away. Still, not done yet, though she looks half-dead.

"Aging."

A chained void ball emerged as I tossed it at her from a distance. The ball touched the ground and *Booommm!* A chain slid off and a series of tremendous explosions expanded from the ball. As the chains were released one by one, the explosions grew louder and even more powerful as if the chains were some sort of limiter or seal. Noah didn't even have the chance to escape as to the fact that it had an extremely high vertical range. Caught in the explosives of darkness and suffering, dead souls swirled and churned groaning and roaring before her as she burned to a crisp and lifted, higher, higher, into the air. As Aging ended, the Ice Elemental Master plummeted.

*CRUNCH!* Landing hard on the floor from such a high place, I heard her bones snap and crush, leaving little to no structure left. Her neck snapped side-ways in an abnormal fashion and her ribs poked out and prodded her blood-soaked and charred stomach. Parts of her face the color of charcoal, and motionless, not even twitching as a realization struck me. _She is most likely dead._ I panted slightly and approached her lifeless body, lowered my axe, and sliced her head off, like I always do to my victims. Kicking the headless body down the hill, it rolled _down, down, tumbling down... out of sight._ I rose the head gloriously in the air in front of my face and admired it.

"You were weak, Noah. You still are. Not even your so-called completely fire-proof ice magic could save you from your hideous fate. Don't you remember when we used to practice magic together at the mage academy? You were so helpless, and I always had to rush to your side and save you from all the torment, bullying, and beating. It was a waste of effort and slowed me down, you're a lost cause who just has a big bragging mouth but with no skill at all. Disgrace. I thought that meeting you after those years have made you a bit stronger since I last saw you, I guess that was false hope. Now, you are dead. Your best friend has killed you." I said to her head, despite she was already dead. "Goobye, Noah. You were destined to trip and fall." releasing her purple ponytail, her head rolled down the hill like a bowling ball. _Down, down, tumbling down... out of sight._

Little did I know that a single tear managed to slip past my eyelid and rolled down my cheek as I released my friend.

Me: Hmmm, I should've made this chapter a bit longer DX. Oh well, that just means more chapters to add in. Sorry for the later than usual update as well. ;-; I hope next chapter I'll add more poems and rhyme and such to make it more interesting:D. As for the Infinity Sword idea introduced to me, I was originally going to make Elsword good, but now he's one of the antagonists! Though, he won't stay evil for long ;). Thank you for reading this story and I hope I can get some suggestions or feedback on this to make it even better and boost my very little determination. Sayonara.~


	5. Chapter 5

(Elsword's POV)

My ruby-red eyes glinted as I stabbed Cornwell into another screaming person with ease. My long hair maroon coloured hair with a tinge of stygian black swayed with every movement. _Then another... and another... This was just too amusing. The chorus of screams where almost like a choir, the melody serene and calming to my ears to hear._ I kicked the bodies into a tangled heap. _Kill them all._ Yet another girl rushed past, desperate to get away, but her efforts were futile. I grabbed the blonde girl's ponytail, hooking onto it with my fingers and lifted her high in the air.

She stared down at me in a pleading look, with her angelic azure eyes. She seemed so innocent, almost celestial or seraphic, but that just made me detest her even more. _Priss. _I summoned Cornwell, aiming for her forehead, yet was disrupted by another girl. They where both similar in appearance. The same blonde hair and carefree atmosphere, but the other girl lacked long hair in a ponytail. Instead, she sported medium length hair and fuchsia rectangular glasses which made her look even more from their outfits, they both where from the organization COBO.

"S-Stop this at once! Don't hurt Ariel." She cried meekly, standing in front of Ariel.

Ariel seemed taken aback, obviously due to this girl's shy nature.

"Run away, Luriel! I said move!"

Although she was shouting at what was the top of her lungs, I couldn't help but think she was at a whisper. Hardly a daunting character, I shot her a glare. Luriel's soul seemed to fly out of her mouth, Ariel shouted at her, shoved her, telling her to run, but still, she remained, outstretching her arms protectively for Ariel. Guess she has some, guts after all. They won't be spared. I appeared to her face in milliseconds, her drowsy looking eyes widened as I shoved a blade through the both of them. _Killing two birds with one stone. Another one is approaching._ Sure enough, I averted my gaze to a young woman emerged from the entrance of Elder, she had above shoulder-length hair of chocolate-brown, A white and blue Velder outfit, old, ragged, and worn working gloves and tool belt, and a white cat settling comfortably on top of her head. I contemplated with attentiveness. _Looks like I found my next victim. Prepare to die._

"Oh my gosh, what happened here..?" She whispered, her optimistic and vivacious attitude, along with her smile diminishing while her cat mewed with discomfort.

She wiped the perspiration off of her eyebrow as the flames roared deafeningly louder. They hissed and growled reaching out at her and flickering in a frenzy, desiring for burning flesh to kindle to their demands. Her face grew feverish and she took a few steps back, but the flames imitated her every move, mimicking to taunt her movements. She looked back and saw that the entrance, and exit, to Elder began to get covered in flames, the sign "Welcome to Elder," too charred to read at this point, now saying "Welcome." Her eyes were filled with a mixture of anxiety and surprise, the sign "Welcome," not so welcoming after all. The burning sign heaved, creaking and groaning, before the rotted wood gave way, snapping, hurdling itself towards her. The girl screamed, incapable of movement, before a man pushed her out of the way. In the process, splintering wood punctured her, the fire on the wood grabbed a hold of her, eating away. She screamed as it left behind cooking, raw flesh around her arms and fingers. The girl shakily held a forging tool in place, however her bloodied fingers refused to cooperate. Every time she moved a muscle, the needle-like lumber splintered, lodging even further into her skin, causing her to bleed, the cerise colour of blood dribbling out.

"Lenphad! What happened here?! Is everyone alright?"

The man grimaced, his eyes staring down at the floor in condolences, "No, it's not alright. Strangers entered Elder and an enormous fight broke out. People tried to stop them, but they were all killed. No one was spared. Almost, if not everyone but me is dead. But... why are you here? The timing is awful. I don't want you to get hurt, Hanna." He used his hand to direct to all of the bodies laid out on the streets.

"I was just here to visit you, because I created something." She rose a fragment into the air in the shape of an arrow-head with her forging tool. Still unable to hold it properly from her injury.

Hanna gasped and sobbed, looking over her friends sprawled everywhere, annihilated as if they weren't of value. Useless beings. Hanna slowly lowered herself to the floor, her legs weak and failing. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying too hard, in addition to the smoke and heavy stench of burnt flesh in the air. Hanna started gasping for air, crying harder and harder, before she began to choke, clutching Lenphad in her arms.

"Brother... Are we going to die..?" She whispered weakly and writhed, already getting effected by the atmosphere.

He didn't even look as if he was going to attempt to lie. Lenphad knew, they were all going to face a terrible fate. A terrible death in vain. He hugged her even tighter, but didn't try to look at her face with his own pained expression, it seemed too painful to see his sister in that much grief.

He lowered his gaze and replied, "I don't know...But, we have to get you to the alchemist Echo before your wound worsens."

Hanna took a shaky breath, before nodding, and they rushed out, before they would get poisoned by inhaling too much smoke. I followed close behind. As they ran, Hanna asked,

"What if, Echo is dead too?"

"We have to try, big sis, because she's our only hope if this is going to be life or death."

Soon, we arrived at a once neat and organized shop, but it was burned completely down. Oddly, only a table of potions remained. They seemed exceptionally dangerous, lethal, and I hungered for them, wondering what would be the side-effects of consuming one. They bubbled rapidly, fizz leaking out, almost burning through the wooden table. _Combustible and toxic? I want one._

"Echo! Echo?" They both cried in desperation. Before realizing, she was dead too.

I growled in suspicion. _I haven't killed an Alchemist so far. Why is it that this Echo person is dead? I have a feeling it wasn't the fire that burned her either. I'm done with this. Time for a blood bath._ Sneaking past the siblings, I snatched a red potion off of the table, my favorite colour. My crimson-red eyes sharpened as I aimed for the girl. HISS!* I stepped back, slightly alarmed. What the hell?! I'm sure that not even my necklace or medallion made any noise. I threw the potion anyway.

"What's wrong?" Hanna motioned for her cat.

The white cat hissed and unsheathed its claws ferociously. The little ball of fur was clearly enraged, eager to protect it's "friend" The scarlet potion raced towards Hanna, and I grinned as she was unable to move, paralyzed with fear. She flinched and I fully expected her to die. The cat leaped in front of her face, taking the hit. Shards of glass lodged itself into the cat's fur, when the potion came in contact, the fur, flesh, and bones were swallowed instantly, leaving nothing behind. Hanna screeched, Lenphad tried to comfort her, but she screamed harder, reaching out to what was once her cat. _But it was gone. Dead._

"My cat...my friend. My loyal friend. WHY?!"

My eyebrows furrowed in anger, my nose scrunched up in rage. I rushed out from my hiding place hastily. I grabbed the forging tool from her hand and gripped her hand with it tightly. Lenphad rushed at me, furious. I swiftly took the butt of my blade, Cornwell, and striked him in the back of the head, knocking him down. The impact caused him to have a major concussion, and he seemed to die instantly. I kicked him into the flames and fed their hunger, satisfied, they swallowed him up instantly.

"Brother!"

Hanna squirmed, but I held her in place with the tool, gripping tighter on her arm and digging deep into her skin. She didn't even have the energy to let out a cry, only pained tears dancing down her cheek. The hot tears slid down my muscular arms and I felt some sort of burning sensation.

"Everyone I hold dear to. Tell me, why have you done this. Mean it truly, with a sincere heart, why, why do you do this to me? And tear me apart?"

I didn't reply, only grasping her harshly, enjoying every second of her agony. Snatching the iron fragment from her hand, I stabbed her repeatedly at her arms, legs, and chest. "

Why? I enjoy it. If I can't feel the happiness of being with my loved ones and my sister, so neither can you with your sibling! No one can. I'll bring you down with me, I can't rot inside alone... Die! I screamed at the top of my lungs. Yelling curses, just letting it flood all out. All my damned words. It just isn't fair... Now I can make it fair and drag them down with me. How? A demonic sword, and a monstrous heart of course!"

"W-What is this insanity in your heart? Bring us down with you?! Get over yourself. Stop this madness! You're being selfish. I'm sorry for whoever that sister is and for you, really. Bring yourself up, away from the cursed and wicked depth of sin and damnation. Not get ahold of others and drag them down to the depths of despair. You're just digging up your own grave. Your sister would be more happy if you weren't like this. I'm sure. Unless she's just like you."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You don't know me! I'm not insane, I'm fair. You have to have the same suffering as I did. You're not sorry either. Sorry is a cheap word of pity. My sister said that she was sorry that she'd have to leave me for a little while when I was younger, but what happened? She never came back. She probably hates me, and now I don't really give a fuck. She probably thinks the same as well!"

I showed no tears, no remorse, but a crazy expression as I spat the words out, stabbing her each and every sentence with a period. I wanted to put an end to her, The holes in her heart looked like the giant gap of loneliness in my heart. Yes...she is starting to feel my pain.

"Sword Blasting!" I thrusted my blade forward and stabbed Hanna directly in the chest. Then, summoning three Cornwells behind me, lodged it in between each gap in her ribcage. They tore through her flesh and I managed to rip out one of her ribs, puncturing her lungs.

"Harsh Chaser."

I threw out Cornwell, pulling Hanna towards me, although she didn't attempt to escape, the blade tore yet another hole in her chest to the point that breathing became extremely painful and tiresome. Every breath she took was abnormal, blood coming out from her mouth. She was choking on her own blood, then vomited the crimson substance. Summoning another Cornwell from thin air, I lodged it down her throat, she choked as the sword split open her throat and sliced through her neck. Her head not supported by a neck, it slid off.

"Sword Fall!" Four aerial Cornwells appeared above my head, diagonal to the ground. They pierced the ground, one stabbing her feet, the second stabbing her stomach, the third stabbing her chest, and the last...skewered her head. Hanna's eyes were open, but ruptured, the sword directly cracking her skull and slicing her brain. Blood trickled from the tip and overflowed like a plentiful fountain. I panted, slightly exhausted from all the mana I wasted just to kill one person, but she made me so mad and especially deserved the treatment. I walked away, making my way to the center square, where the battlefield was, before I flinched, hearing something awfully similar and disturbing. _But how? It was Hanna._ Her head replied, although I was positive that I killed her.

"I'm going to where Lenphad, Echo, and where my cat are. At least in Heaven, I will suffer no more... away from this hideous place, no, this hideous nightmare. I will, get to see my younger brother. I'll see him happy again. We can forge things together just like old times. I'll never leave my loved ones side, and he will never leave my side in return."

Her eyes where now closed. With Hanna's last words, I left.

(Aisha's POV)

_Hmm...I knew it, but I'm too late to the party. Someone besides Noah was here. Someone else caused this fire. someone else caused this pile of corpses, someone else severely injured that man back there. But...who? I left with the strong smell of blood and the faint smell of... a flesh swallowing potion? What is going on?_

**Me: Done.~ Ugh, I knew I could've made this longer and no poem this time. D: But, it was kind of challenging to do it, knowing I was doing a point of view for Elsword. I tried to take your advice and interpret his traits as best as I could, Ruby Crusade, so hope you like this one. Also, to the others who wanted Elsword IS, here it is, and hope you like it as well knowing I poured in a lot of effort!:D. Thanks again for the reviews and follows for my stories, and it was really fun writing this. (No creepy things intended.) Bye.~**


End file.
